Movie Goers
by Hiroki Kuze
Summary: Yay, the Kanto Dexholders went to Unova to participate in the tournament but Blue has other plans for Green and herself. The story's better than the summary so read it! rated T for a few harsh language because Green can't shut his mouth and Blue's seductive attitudes. OldRivalshipping and slight SpecialShipping. Several other shippings like ElesaxVolkner may be included too.


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry not to update sooner.. Yeah,I'm studying for my finals and I am learning how to use Adobe Photoshop... I am also trying to win 10 times at the World Leaders Tournament in Black 2's PWT and I'm trying to get rid of an extremely perverted classmate ( _ )... And also I'm working on Pokemon Red and Blue and...**

**Green: This ain't your place to explain about your so ordinary life...**

**Micchan: Okay,okay. Blue, the disclaimer please...**

**Blue: I won't do it if Greenie doesn't do it at least once!**

**Micchan: *sigh* Green, the disclaimers..**

**Green: Don't wanna**

**Micchan: *frowns* Or I'll just pair up Blue with someone else next time... **

**Green: ...Fine... Michellemicchanver only creates the story line, the characters are Satoshi Tajiri's... Everything that's so illogical here like the title of the imaginary movies are merely michellemicchanver's imagination... And Snoopy's not michellemicchanver's ...**

**Blue: Huh?! What does it have to do with Snoopy?**

**Micchan: You'll see Blue! Let's get on with the story! **

Movie Goers

*Green's POV*

"Good job,Pidgeot" I said as I took out Pidgeot's pokeball, "I think you'll do better in the next tournament. Keep on training your team,okay?" The girl with donuts (I think her name is Mei, or is it Rosa?) smiled a bit as she saw the huge tournament screen lit up with huge letters 'GREEN OAK' as the MC said that the Pokemon World Leaders Tournament has ended. The girl thanked me and walked towards the exit. I should be registering for the Championship Tournament but it seemed like the World Leaders Tournament needed one for participant so...yeah. Red registered me in that...

That is one tough girl... Hope that she won't get a heartbreak or something because she lost... She's also a pokedex holder so if she got discouraged filling up the pokedex's data then gramps will be mad at me.

Red was still dating with Yellow around Castelia City when I won the tournament so I was left alone with someone so annoying that I almost lost because of her noisy cheering from the audience...

I got out of the tournament area,sighing deeply as I remembered the reason why I was here.

*flashback*

"Hey,Green! I have a few news here!" said Red when I was sitting around in my gym. He tossed me some documents and walked towards me. I scanned the document quickly and sighed.

"A new facility,Pokemon World Tournament, has opened in Unova. The PWT replaces the Cold Storage that's demolished 2 years ago. Gym Leaders and Champions from each regions are invited by Cynthia to participate in the tournament. Elite Fours are welcome too."

I glanced up at Red who was grinning happily. "Fine, I'll follow you to Unova..."

The gym door opened and there stood a girl with a blue outfit and a short red skirt. "Hey! Why didn't you invite me?! You invited Yellow but you didn't invite me?!"

"Ah,sorry Blue... I forgot... Anyway, here's your plane ticket to Unova."grinned Red.

*end of flashback*

"Green..."

"Greenie..."

"Oi! Green Oak!"

I blinked my eyes as I saw Blue standing infront of me. Crap, I must've been daydreaming...

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You've been staring into nowhere for quite a long time..." she sighed.

"Nothing..." I answered.

"You know, training too hard isn't good for you dude... What if we go somewhere to enjoy Unova? How 'bout that?"

I thought about the suggestion again. They did mention that they had many amazing stuff in Unova that's not available in Kanto or Johto. "Sounds fine to me. So where do you wanna go?"I asked.

Blue took out a book with a blue cover and started flipping its pages. 'Visiting Unova' is printed on its front cover. "Aha! What if we go to the Pokestar Studios?" she suggested with a wide smile, "They have a cinema there and you've never taken me to a cinema."

"Cinema hmm? That sounds okay... How are we going to travel all the way there then?" I asked.

Then I felt someone patted my shoulder. I looked back and saw the girl with donuts. "Uh, excuse me,Senior Green... But did you just say about the Pokestar Studios?"she asked curiously.

"Yeah, this pesky girl wanna go there. Do you know that place?" I said.

"Of course I knew the Studios! In fact, I'm going there too so follow me! You have a charizard right?"she said happily.

"But this guy's heavily injured during the tournament..." I sighed.

"Eh? Sorry! Can I take a look at your charizard?"she said. And I gave her my charizard that's inside his pokeball. The girl took out a certain portable machine and inserted charizard's pokeball in it. Not long, she took it out again and gave it to me.

Impressive. Charizard's now fully healed!

Don't say that this girl has powers like Yellow...

"Great! How did you do that?!" said Blue excitedly.

"Oh? My mom,she is an attendant in the Pokemon Centers when she's in her late teens. She taught me how to use the machines on the Pokemon Centers. And with some help from my mom, I managed to make the pokemon healing machine portable,tehehe.. But I can only heal 1 pokemon at a time."

So it's because of the machine...

This girl's mom must be quite marvelous when she's young...

"Oh yeah, Senior Green, who's this girl? Is she your... girlfriend?" she asked,pointing at Blue curiously.

Before I managed to say a word, Blue stepped on my foot and said," My name is Blue.I'm also a Pokedex Holder like you. And you're absolutely right,girl! I am Green Oak's girlfriend!"

Ah hell... She said it again...

"Eh really? A...Anyway, follow me!" said the young girl in shock. Maybe she didn't expect to get such an answer from Blue. I gave Blue a death glare and she just giggled in her usual pesky way.

We went out of the tournament area and I called out charizard. We climbed on charizard, Blue on my back, gripping my black shirt. The donut young trainer took out a great ball and a braviary appeared. She climbed on the braviary and said," The Studios,braviary." And we ascended to the skies of Unova region.

I didn't expect the studios will be this near. It took almost 3 minutes to arrive there. While we were flying, Blue whispered," It seems that the braviary isn't hers, Green."

"How can you know? It's not like you know her 'that' well."

"I just made a guess according to Silver's theory about traded pokemons." she whined," Look down there!"

There it is, the Pokestar Studios.

Charizard landed on the entrance of the studios and it went back to its pokeball. The girl's braviary landed but it didn't go back into its ball. "Here we are! The Pokestar Studios!" she announced.

"Wow! Pretty cool place!" exclaimed Blue.

"The right building is the Pokestar Theater,where you can watch the movies. The left one is the Pokestar Movie Shooting Studio and Soundsystem Studio. The films played in the theater screens comes from there!"

"What?! They even have a shooting studio! This is just like the Universal Studios!"exclaimed Blue once again.

And where have I heard the Universal Studios?

"You can be the star in the movies too,but only if the owner, Deeoh, acknowledges your acting skills. In fact, I'm one of them too." giggled the girl.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU GET TO BE THE MOVIE STAR?! GREEN, WE GOTTA CHECK OUT THIS DEEOH!"shrieked Blue until all the bird pokemons surrounding the place flew away.

"Hush, not so loud... Here you go, my member card. With this you get to watch all the movies without spending a single pokedollar." said the young female trainer as she handed Blue her member card with the name Mei Rosa imprinted on it. I could really seeBlue smiling like never before because a movie costs about 2000 pokedollars.

Suddenly we heard a music tone that was actually Mei's Xtranceiver. She picked it up, saying something unclear but we could hear her saying the word 'PWT' before ending the call. "Sorry senior Blue and Green, but I have something to do and I can't accompany you. If you see Deeoh and he asks about my whereabouts, just say I'm taking a vacation to Aspertia City and I don't wanna start shooting until I feel like it. Bye bye!"

And Mei took off in a blink of an eye.

"Well, we may as well starting to buy tickets now..." I suggested.

And we went to the Pokestar Theater.

*Blue's POV*

Seriously that Mei trainer is such a good girl! I can't believe she gave us her member card!

There are 4 films that the studio was playing this week. Lemme mention the movies according to their popularity:

Visor, season 2

Starring : Mei and Kyouhei

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rated : K+

"Oh my gawd, this kid is awesome! Her movie is most popular,Green! Oh my gosh, it's the second season!" I exclaimed. Green just sighed for some unknown reason. But I just keep looking at the screens anyway.

The Shocking Dawn

Starring : Volkner and Elesa

Genre : Horror and Romance

Rated : T

"This is awesome! Volkner is starring in a romance movie with Elesa! We should ABSOLUTELY see this!" I exclaimed again. This time Green's face was red like a tomato but I didn't know why...

3 is a Crowd

Starring : Steven, Volkner, Riley

Genre : Celebrity Life and Friendship

Rated : T

"Huh... Why are they shooting a friendship themed movie?!"said a deadpanned Green. We can hear several fangirls saying stuff like "Oh gosh, Riley is so hot!" and "Come on, everyone loves Steven!He is AWESOME!". Green just stared at the screen with the movie poster, as shocked as when I beat him once in a pokemon battle.

Snoopy and Charlie Browns : Happiness is Peanuts

Starring : Snoopy

Genre : Humor

Rated : K

Not to be mentioned, Green and I facepalmed.

"Seems like the best movie to watch right now is... the movie that's on the first screen, right Green?" I asked.

"... Yeah, maybe..."

"GYAAAAAAAA! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Green and I looked towards the source of the loud and crazy noise. A blonde old man was running around in circles, screaming in horror (or is it panic?) while a man with a blonde afro was just standing there with papers on his right hand. Judging from his expression, seems like he's the one who brought the old man into insanity.

"Pl...Please.. Please calm down, Deeoh! This is just another normal situation like always..." said the blonde afro guy to the insane old dude.

"I can't for sure! I have lots of scripts waiting for her to shoot and now she's absent without telling ME?!" screamed the old guy who has a weird name.

"We can ask other actors to replace her like we always do with absent actors..."

"No, we can't! Mei's a very good actress, we can't just replace her! Oh my gosh, this is so bad!"

Wait,did he just mention Mei?

"Then we can cancel the shooting until she comes back..."

"NO, WE CAN'T! The movie will be released this evening! We only got 4 hours left! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

Then people in the theater started to say things like,"Wow, he's really insane..." "Mei's movie isn't gonna be released today?" "Man, I can't believe he's the owner of this Studios thing..."

Wait again, he's the OWNER?!

"Hey, Greenie! This is our chance to be movie stars! Let's go talk to him!" I linked my arm to Green's, try to drag him.

"No, I don't want to get involved in idiot thing's like this,pesky girl."

"No, you're coming with me, Gymleader!"

"Not as long as I'm alive."

"Then give me 3 reasons why you're not coming!"

"Fine. First, I hate acting and such. Second, I'm not going to be laughed by Red because I participate and three, I'm the Viridian Gymleader!" said Green rather loudly.

"Hey, is that the so famous Viridian Gymleader, Green Oak?!" yelled a random teenage girl.

Bingo, he fell for it.

"Yeah, there he is! Contact the fanbase club,quick!" said another random fangirl. Soon the whole theater was extremely noisy with squeals of girls and rumors.

"So, you wanna be eaten by your fangirls or go with me?" I whispered into his ear.

"... fine, I'll go..." he sighed.

When I'm about to drag Green to talk to the about-to-lose-his sanity-completely-owner of the studios, those annoying so-called-fangirls female rats are closing in.

"Hey dumbass! This hot chick is not for sale!" I announced as those girls are now fuming with jealousy.

That ought to hold their horses for a moment...

I let go of Green and patted the shoulder of the afro guy and said "I have a word from Mei Rosa." The afro guy raised an eyebrow and answered," And who might you be? Are you an acquaintance of ?". And I pulled out my trump cards, Mei's name card and Green.

"As you can see, I'm an acquaintance of the actress, Mei Rosa and the Kanto Champion, Red of Pallet Town. And this hot chick, I mean, this friend of mine is Green Oak, the Viridian Gymleader and 's grandson." I winked.

The afro guy is now dumbfounded while the fangirls are red with 'feelings'."I..I don't know much about the Pokemon League members and how popular they are... But what's the message from ?"

This is the chance.

"Uh uh, you're not getting this message except you give me the main role of a movie! Oh, a romance movie and include this guy too!" I smirked,pointing to Green. Green only managed to say "What the fu..."before I step on his foot like before.

The afro sighed and turned to face the crying old dude. " Deeoh, a teenage girl has a word from ."

Amazingly, Deeoh stopped crying instantly and his tears dried up like they never existed. "You know where is Mei?! Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!" exclaimed the insane dude as he grabbed my shoulder and started shaking me back and forth like mad.

"Oii! Don't touch her!" said Green as he shot a death glare to Deeoh and pulled me into his embrace.

Yay, he's becoming possesive again. Duh,but these annoying fangirls won't like it.. Green quickly released me as he blushed like mad. "Uh, Mei Rosa said that she's taking a vacation to Aspertia City and ...uh..." is all that I managed to remember from our speech earlier with Mei.

"She's not coming back until she feels like it." said Green in his normal cold way.

"WHUAATTT?! THEN THIS IS TERRIBLE! SHE'S LOSING HER PASSION TO ACT IN MY MOVIES!" panicked the old man.

"No no no no no! She's just tired of ...uh... battling in the tournaments earlier! Yeah, the tournaments!" I tried to calm him. Duh, I'll never be a movie star at this rate!

And the light bulb switched on.

"So that's why she sent us here! To replace her role in certain movies!" I lied to him with my charms.

"...liar..." Green whispered so softly.

And I delivered a soft but deadly stomp to his foot.

"Really?!" asked the afro guy," Deeoh, you wanted them to replace Mei in one of your scripts?"

"Hmmm... They do have the potential, especially this young lady..." he said slowly.

Yes! Heapproved!

"But if the gymleader takes part then it'll be a speck-tac-culah hit! Okay, and..uh..."

"Blue. Blue of Sevii Islands"I said nicely.

"Okay! Blue and Green, follow me to the studio this instant!" he said, running of to the Pokestar Soundsystem Studio.

Finally, my first step to be a star!Hohoho...

**Micchan: How's that for the first chapter of Movie Goers?!**

**Blue: Have I ever wanted to be a movie star?**

**Micchan: Hey, this is my story and I get to make it as crazy as I like**

**Green: I wouldn't fall for such a trick of the pesky girl...**

**Blue: Pesky girl and obnoxious woman! Is that all you got? You need more lessons in bad words, Green...**

**Green: *Death Glare***

**Micchan: Okay, let's leave them for a while... Anyway, reviews and critisisms are welcomed! R&R! Michellemicchanver out! ;D**


End file.
